1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the wireless Internet and communication techniques, the use of cellular phones and portable computers, which may operate by using batteries and without being connected to a fixed power source, has become widespread. As cellular phones or portable computers are relatively small, easy-to-carry, and designed for mobile use, they are widely employed for business and personal use.
Cellular phones equipped with rechargeable batteries may be used anywhere without being limited to locations where power outlets are available, and portable computers equipped with external/internal rechargeable battery packs may be used anywhere without being limited to locations where power outlets are available. An external/internal rechargeable battery pack may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries which can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Such rechargeable batteries may be connected in series and/or parallel without the occurrence of a short circuit therebetween.